


金刚圈

by Taste_yuli



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 09:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18990109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taste_yuli/pseuds/Taste_yuli





	金刚圈

波布兰深知有些话是一辈子都不应该说出口的，虽然它们不说出口，杀伤力也大得堪比雷神之锤。

他不乐意太认真，情情爱爱讲得太明白太认真，一段本来令人愉快的关系就会变得不再是单纯享乐，爱情的伤害会立即反噬，你得随时为没来由的情绪低落做好准备。波布兰讨厌不愉快，更讨厌情绪低落，所以情场浪子如他从不把那些话说得清楚明白。

 

“会上瘾的东西，四个字母。”

“Drug，这种问题你还需要问我？”波布兰的语气是难得不带嘲讽的、纯粹的惊讶。

“Pain呢。”高尼夫咬着笔帽，眉头紧锁。

“唔……也有道理。”

波布兰好像走神了，声音低了下去，答得心不在焉。

高尼夫像是在和什么不存在的敌人较劲一般，把“pain”填在那个空缺处，妄图以此为解谜的关键勘破所有答案，意料之内，他失败了。王牌飞行员搔了搔金色短发，划掉那个单词，认命地填进了“drug”。

余下的题目迎刃而解，等高尼夫做完整套题目时，一边躺在床上看悬疑剧录像带的波布兰已经睡着了。

高尼夫回头刚想喊他，看见波布兰平稳起伏的胸口，声音停在喉头又收了回去。他起身到床前，波布兰的被子被压在了身下，高尼夫不想惊动他，拿了自己的军用毯盖在他身上。

这个一天到晚活蹦乱跳的空战王牌，也只有在睡觉时才会这么安静了。高尼夫看着对方无意识往毯子下缩了缩，一阵柔软的爱意侵袭而至。

高尼夫对波布兰的好感无疑是稍有越界的，不局限于友情之中，这点除了他自己清楚外，别人无从知晓，连当事人之一的波布兰恐怕也难以察觉。毕竟一旦遇上关于波布兰的事情，高尼夫的嘴炮攻击是一年三百六十五天一天二十四小时无休在岗的，火力强劲，从不放假。

但某一天起，高尼夫已经记不得是哪一天，他直觉波布兰其实对于自己这份复杂感情是心知肚明的，也许是从多纵容了自己两句恶言恶语，或是从大事小事好事坏事（除了和姑娘约会）都爱拉着他一起去开始，高尼夫总觉得波布兰的态度在一定程度上变得暧昧不清起来。

后来他们时而会简单地用手互相解决一下生理需求，起先还能用互帮互助各不亏欠解释，但再后来的种种——那些拥抱爱抚甚至接吻，就很难再用朋友、同学、战友中的任何一种关系来自我蒙骗了。

亚姆立札会战时整备队在波布兰那架斯巴达尼恩上留下过致命疏忽，那时波布兰的抱怨透过对讲机传来，高尼夫感觉到自己心脏的某个角落被揪住了，这之后为波布兰返回母舰打掩护的全过程，本应高度集中的精神总有哪里在微不可循地陷落，直到战斗结束波布兰站在他面前时才有所好转。

意识到这一点的高尼夫大感不妙。

他知道有些话说出来他们就会双双完蛋，时刻在战场搏命的人，是不会想成为任何人的情感负担的。何况他们是对方十年的挚友兼搭档。

这层关系本身就足够份量，根本无需加诸名为“恋人”的筹码，已让人心有余悸。

他也不是没想过是否要真的抓紧那个人。

如果他抓紧了波布兰，对方其实说不定真的会乐意从此不再自由浪荡，高尼夫是有这种预感的，但那样活力四射无忧无虞的人，亮得像一颗星辰，他根本舍不得抓紧他。他宁愿看飞鸟翱翔天空，他只做一个遥远看客。不，说不定已经是能够供以驻足片刻的港湾了，那他更是别无他求。

在两个互相抱有不一般情感的人之间，有些事很难不发生，这是一种冥冥之中早有定数的幸运，可能也同样是某种不幸。

高尼夫盯住睡着的波布兰看了一会儿，着了魔般，在对方平时笑起来会微微凹陷下去的酒窝上轻轻留下一吻。波布兰看着心大得漏风的样子，睡觉却意外很浅，也许是军人训练有素的警惕，他在一阵酥痒划过脸颊时瞬间便醒了，但他故意没有睁开眼，他其实有些期待高尼夫接下来的动作，并且他隐约感知到对方也意识到了自己已经醒来。亲吻还在继续，作为这么多年的室友，高尼夫又怎么可能不知道波布兰睡得很浅，但对方非要跟他装蒜，那他自然不遑多让。

“看看谁装得过谁吧，波布兰。”他在心里默道。

他含住了波布兰的嘴唇，那张刻薄起来跟自己不相上下的嘴是柔软的，带着淡淡凉意，甚至还有昨夜未完全散去的酒味。

那个吻逐渐加深，舌尖探进唇缝，纠缠的濡湿感蔓延开，高尼夫呼吸逐渐急促，他看着波布兰大气不喘方寸不乱的样子，甚至有点无名火。他放过对方的唇，吻弄绵延不绝，从嘴角一直推进至耳畔与颈侧。

高尼夫温热的鼻息驻足在波布兰肩窝，后者在毛毯下握紧拳头忍耐了这样的蹭弄足足一分钟，终于低哼一声，接着缩着脖子笑了起来，高尼夫撑起上身，对方半眯着那双绿眼睛，眼底闪闪发亮，正注视着他。

“你这技术烂得可以啊。”

“比不上你身经百战。”高尼夫习惯性地讽刺他，但很快就闭嘴继续动作，他的手掀开毛毯，伸进了波布兰的飞行夹克，隔着白色制服内衬拂过腰侧。

“所以说你还是处男吗？”

“我是不是处男你不清楚吗？”

“我去哪儿清楚啊，谁知道我不在寝室时你有没有在和谁风流快活。”

波布兰明显是故意的。

“……波布兰，我发现了，”高尼夫努力平复了下心情，“你不仅嘴欠手欠，你还欠操。”

“那来啊，今天就让本高手传授一点经验给你。”波布兰坏心眼地笑着，他抬腿缠住高尼夫的腰，挺起胯用下身蹭了对方一下，这个动作差点让高尼夫理智出走。

他扯开身下男人的衣扣和皮带，伸手抚摸对方，紧实的肌肉极富弹性，纵使他已经抚摸过很多次，还是很留恋那种温存的手感。波布兰想保持一种经验丰富者的游刃有余，却很快被摸得低声喘息起来，他自己脱掉了里外衣裤，高尼夫一边俯身亲吻他的胸口，一边瞥见他从床下抽屉里摸出一管用了小半的润滑液。

“你平时还真是做好了万全准备啊。”高尼夫接过润滑液，拧开挤在波布兰腿根处，稀薄的粘液顺着皮肤流进臀缝，被手指带进身体里。

“那必须……时刻……准备战斗。”波布兰被对方弄得情欲上头，说起话来断断续续，他攀着高尼夫的胳膊摸到自己下身，那里湿凉一片，从未被开拓的秘地紧张包裹着入侵的异物。

波布兰很快就后悔自己头脑一热夸下的海口了，男人硬邦邦的身体比不得美女们温香软玉，高尼夫这个菜鸟根本不知道怎么充分扩张，还没做足前戏便准备挺枪而上了，引得他差点骂出声：

“高尼夫你是想打架吗！轻点啊……”

高尼夫有些心疼了，动作明显轻缓下来，停在原地不知该如何进退，波布兰被撩拨得正盛的情欲悬置一空，他有些无奈地伸手引着对方添入第三根手指。

“你后面也是第一次……”

“废话，你这句话真是废话中的废话。”波布兰突然不满起来。

“那……这局其实算是平手咯？”

他们之间的关系是怎么到达这样一种境地的？连做爱都要做得像在击坠比拼或是毒舌竞赛，非要在某些地方分出个胜负平局才能罢休。

真正冲顶起来的高尼夫很少说话，只会在波布兰体内收缩着绞紧他时发出闷哼。一种波布兰未曾体会过的、截然不同的快感如岩浆般在体内流泻，它炽烈而生涩，整个腰胯酸软滞重。那感觉很奇妙，很快便征服了波布兰这个顺从欲望的闪闪星高等生物，他食髓知味地挺胯回应高尼夫的撞击。

“吻我……”波布兰的呼吸完全乱了，这大概是他第一次体会完全不受他掌控的性爱，但感觉意外很好，也不知道是因为它本身就足够快乐，或只是因为对方是伊旺•高尼夫而已。

毕竟如果那个人不是高尼夫，他就是参加一百场特留尼希特的宣讲大会，也不可能乐意和这世界上任何一个男人做爱。

高尼夫在性爱中变得莫名顺从，一点看不出平时刻薄话机关枪的影子，他乖乖俯头去吻波布兰，将对方短促的呻吟全部化解在唇舌纠缠中。那双因沉溺快感而眯起来的绿眼睛在凌乱的刘海间反射出淡淡光泽，摄人心魄。

最后，高尼夫凑头紧贴着波布兰的耳朵，高潮牵引出的低沉喘息性感到让波布兰都为之失神心动不已，他伸手揽紧高尼夫的后背，热流充盈在体内，那一瞬间他竟有些安心。安心过头了。他希望高尼夫能继续下去，他甚至希望无谓的战争就此停止，他想和高尼夫一直这样在寝室床上做爱做到天荒地老。

从不应期缓过来的高尼夫还贴在波布兰耳侧，他松开了紧扣的怀抱，然后用一种波布兰几乎未曾听过的语气喃喃道：

“波布兰，其实我……”

声音轻到听不见了。波布兰不知道这一刻自己是更想听见那句话，还是更希望自己没听见。但他的心脏已经着实地掉进了万丈深渊。

 

波布兰深知有些话是一辈子都不应该说出口的，虽然它们不说出口，杀伤力也大得堪比十发雷神之锤劈头盖脸将他吞没。

那句没说出来的话，在不久后的将来，变成了一道紧箍咒缚在他心里，不显山不露水，却从此再也没脱下。

 

\- FIN -


End file.
